


Eggsy Unwin's Dutch Uncle

by Mac4japan



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF, RED(2010)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac4japan/pseuds/Mac4japan
Summary: The day the stranger came into Eggsy's home was his mother that his papa wasn't coming home was the day he became an orphan. Michelle, lost in her grief, had turned to alcohol and drugs soon after. He had learned early on that he was the only one able to take care of himself.  He had one major goal get himself and his mother out of the estates and to do that he would need money.





	

**AN: I write to enjoy...not make money so no suing please. I own nothing except plots and the random OCs.**

The day the stranger came into Eggsy's home telling his mother that his papa wasn't coming home was the day he became an orphan. Michelle, lost in her grief, had turned to alcohol and drugs soon after. He had learned early on that he was the only one able to take care of himself. He had one major goal get himself and his mother out of the estates and to do that he would need money.

If there was one word to describe Eggsy it would be crafty. He had noticed that food was going to be an issue early on. With his mother pissing the food and rent money down her veins Eggsy knew he would need to find a way to stay fed. He hated the idea of stealing from those in a similar situation as himself. however, when he was casing different places around the Estates he knew he had found a winner at the old folks home. Surely, they would have extra but the question was how to get it.

As Eggsy began looking for patterns that he could take advantage of he noticed that when family members visited their relatives they would often eat with the resident. It didn't take long to decide that he would 'become' family to one of the residents. At first Eggsy thought it would be best to find someone who was not all there but that plan was quickly thrown out the window when he noticed the food they received was very similar to baby food.

His salvation came in the recently transferred Joe. Joe received no visitors and when Eggsy heard him speak it wasn't like anything he had heard before. Deep and smooth quite unlike the Chav he had grown use to. But the one thing that truly called to Eggsy were the sharp eyes that seemed to take in everything at once. This was a man that Eggsy could make a deal with.

***

When Joe first saw the kid not even in his doubles he thought of the children in war torn countries...willing to do anything to survive. As he watched though, Joe began to notice that while the kid was scoping the place (maybe even to steal the drugs) he had an honest kindness to him. Joe couldn't help but think that that kindness would completely destroy the kid if he didn't learn to temper it. So when Eggsy approached Joe with his false confidence, too big heart, and a dream of escaping the Estates he wouldn't stand seeing him broken and agreed to help him.


End file.
